1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a lock for sliding door, window or like closures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of lock for sliding closures. For each type of lock the problem arises of fixing the lock to the closure so that it cannot be tampered with from outside the closure.
Some prior art locks comprise two casings disposed on respective opposite sides of the closure. To prevent removal of the lock from the outside the outside casing has tubular projections that project inwards and are internally screwthreaded to receive screws inserted through a hole in the inside casing. These locks are costly.
Other prior art locks for sliding closures comprise a single casing inserted into a slot in the inside front face of the stile of the closure. To fix this casing to the transverse edges of the slot the transverse edges are clamped between covering embellisher plate for the casing covering the edges of the slot and a fixing member inserted into the slot with the casing and moved towards the covering plate by means of a screw passing through said plate.
A sliding assembly comprising a bolt and a member for maneuvering the sliding assembly is inserted into the casing before the casing is inserted into the slot in the closure.
Such locks are satisfactory in terms of reliability, maneuverability and security against external tampering. From the esthetic point of view the covering plate covers the slot in the closure entirely and conceals it. It can have a peripheral contour of any shape and style. However, these locks are relatively complex and costly.
The aim of the present invention is to remedy the drawbacks of the locks of the aforementioned type and to propose a lock of this type that is particularly simple and economical but totally reliable and complies with all security criteria in respect of tampering.